


The Winning Shot

by KillLaKillMe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, b-ball au, futa Blake, futa Yang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillLaKillMe/pseuds/KillLaKillMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Weiss reward their girlfriends for winning the championship basketball game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winning Shot

**Author's Note:**

> A while back Bonpyro and Dashingicecream came up with a B-Ball! AU that I really liked. Also I wanted to try my hand at Futa Blake. So here it is, my second RWBY fic. :D I listened to Now or Never from HSM the entire time writing this and its probably why the beginning is so intense omfg

"A minute left on the clock folks, this could be the defining moment for our Beacon Dusters! One shot could make or break their championship win!" A voice announced over the intercom as hundreds of fans in the stands cheered. "It's twenty five to twenty six, which means there's a lot riding on their two star players Blake Belladonna and Yang Xaio Long's shoulders."

Blake breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath, her white and red basketball jersey clinging to her chest from sweat. She looked over to Yang, seeing she had some stupid grin on her face. "What are you grinning about?" She huffed.

Yang's grin went toothy. "Aw nothin. Just that Weiss told me that if we win the game, her and Ruby have something special planned for us." She let out an excited laugh. "Prepare yourself,  Belladonna, we're in for a wild ride."

Blake opened her mouth to ask what on earth she meant by that,  but the buzzer for the game to start up again cut her off. Shrugging,  she walked from the sidelines and back to her position on the court.

"Ready? Okay! Dusters, Dusters, leave them in the dust! Do it now, it's championship or bust!"

Blake smirked. Momentarily, she looked over to the cheerleaders where Ruby and Weiss were front and center cheering them on. Suddenly, what Yang had said came back to her, and a rush of excitement and adrenaline flowed through her just as referee blew his whistle.

Yang was up as soon as the sound hit her ears, stealing the ball from a member on the opposing team. She then passed it to Jaune,  who passed it to Nora, who passed it to Blake.

The Faunus swerved around someone on the opposite team,  passing the ball back to Yang, who was already making her way up court.

There was someone ahead, blocking her way. The blonde tried to maneuver around the boy but couldn't quite find an opening. There was now thirty seconds left on the clock which meant if she didn't do something soon, then all the work she put in this season would be all for nothing.

She spotted Blake out the corner of her eye,  waving to her and mouthing "I'm open!" Smirking, she pushed passed him and handed the ball to her teammate. "Make us proud, Blake!" She said as she threw it to her.

Ten seconds left on the clock, Blake grit her teeth and powered her way up the court to the hoop. There was no time for a three pointer, so it was either dunk it or lose. Weaving around someone trying to block her shot, she began her jump into the air as the crowd excitedly counted down the remaining seconds, her heart pounding in her ears as she slammed the ball through the hoop; sending her teams score over the edge.

The crowd roared as the final buzzer went off. The rest of the team surrounded Blake and Yang, lifting them into the air in celebration.

* * *

 

When the excitement died down, Blake and Yang found themselves in the locker room changing after a much needed shower.

Yang hopped up and down like a little kid as she slipped on an old pair of basketball shorts. "Dude, this is it! We won!" She said enthusiastically,  punching the air in quick short jabs.

Blake raised an eyebrow at her teammate and friend. "Yeah, and?" She pushed, watching the taller girl bounce back and forth.  "So we won the first championship for Beacon in ten years. Big deal." Unlike Yang,  Blake could pretty much care less about what they accomplished. It was just another game to her.

"Bro that's not what I'm hyped up about!" The blonde's voice raised an octave, and she was smiling so hard the Faunus was beginning to become concerned for her. She grabbed up Blake by her t-shirt. "I told you the girls had something planned for us! Dude I'm getting hard just thinking about it!"

Blake's mind went blank for a second before what Yang had said earlier registered in her head. "Oh. So it's not a party?" Her cat ears turned down in confusion.

Yang let out a strangled groan that sounded like she was more in pain than just annoyed with Blake not getting it. "You have a hot cheerleader girlfriend! Why would the first thing that you would think she would do for you after a big win would be to throw you a stupid party? !"

"You are aware that you just called your little sister hot, right?" Blake pointed out, wincing from the sheer volume of the other girl's voice.

"Whatever!" Yang dismissed, quickly waving her hand. "What matters is that as soon as we walk outside of that door, our girlfriends will be waiting for us!"

"I'm not sure I follow where you're going with this..." Blake trailed, her eyebrows furrowing.

Yang shook Blake violently. "Then I'm going to spell it out for you. You. Are. Going. To. Get. Laid!"

A blush rushed to Blake's cheeks. "O-Oh. No wonder they wanted us to win so much. It was an incentive." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Oh c'mon, Blake! Don't go all shy on me now!  Where's that animal-" The blonde stopped when she saw the other girl's glare- "Beast-" It intensified- "Well you know what I mean!" Yang finished exasperatedly. "My sister wants to give you the night of your life! You can't back out now!"

Blake nodded. “Yeah, you’re right,” She agreed, nodding more to herself than Yang. “I can’t back out now. But...”

“But?” Yang prodded.

“You know I uh...” Blake nervously bit her lip, her Faunus ears turned down in worry.

“Oooh.” Yang said, finally understanding. “Don’t worry, I think Ruby already knows.” She patted Blake on the back. “Seriously, don’t worry, everything will turn out fine.” And with that she picked up her bookbag and left, leaving the Faunus to herself.

A short while later, the door to the locker room opened, Blake expected it to be Yang telling her to man up, but was surprised to see that it was Ruby. The younger girl smiled as soon as she saw her, making Blake’s heartbeat race.

“You were so cool!” Ruby gushed, throwing her arms around the older girl. She was still in her cheerleading outfit, which meant that Blake could feel the contours of her breasts. She giggled. “So, Yang told you about what me and Weiss had planned, right?” She asked, giving Blake a sultry look.

Blake could do nothing but nothing but stare as her girlfriend got on her knees and pulled down her shorts. Ruby licked her lips before pulling Blake’s member out of the slit in her boxers. She blushed when she saw that the other girl’s eyes widened.

“Holy- I didn’t think it was this big,” Ruby commented in wonder, stroking the already stiffening cock. “You must be horny, huh?” She teased, tugging at it some more, which made Blake groan.

Looking directly at her, Ruby put it in her mouth, the warm and wet feeling nearly flooring the Faunus. Needless to say, this was the first time Blake ever received something like this. Blake humped into the warmness, welcoming it as Ruby’s tongue swirled around her shaft.

She was left a a blushing, stuttering mess as the partial redhead began bobbing her head back and forth, working what she couldn’t fit into her mouth with her left hand. Blake leaned against the lockers, her weight hitting them causing a loud bang to reverberate through the empty locker room.

Her side throbbed from the impact, but the pain was quickly dulled by the indescribable bliss from the blowjob she was receiving. She grabbed a hold of Ruby’s hair and guided her forward a bit more, pushing herself into the younger girls mouth. She looked down at her, their eyes locking for a brief moment. Grunting, Blake began to move her hips faster and faster, the feel of Ruby’s teeth grazing her and the soft supple lips sucking at her shaft spurring her on.

Just hearing Ruby’s whimper because of her made her want to cum even more. Finally, with a primal growl that no doubt came from her cat like nature, she released herself in her girlfriend’s mouth. Her hips slowed as she wound down from her orgasm. At some point her eyes had closed, and when she opened them she pulled out of Ruby’s mouth.

Cum dribbled out the side of her mouth. But the younger girl didn’t seem to mind, because she simply licked her lips clean. Just seeing the sultry stare in her eyes made Blake hard as a rock again. The cheerleader smirked when she saw the dick in front of her twitch. “So, ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a Yang and Weiss chapter don't worry. I just didn't want to make it one big thing.


End file.
